schooled
by ritsukarios172
Summary: its the kind of homestuck that you dont want to read
1. Chapter 1

M i really don't know what I'm doing just trying it out for shits and giggles

high school can be a real hard for most people evan for the new trolls called freshman in human language but here in alternia there called fresh grubs bad as it sounds it happens, everybody failing or passing not many people will care what they do they just want to leave school because its like hell because its all boring so many trolls tend to make time pass by getting out early from good grades or screwing around doing things to get them selves in trouble for the hight weird as it may sound it happens high school goes as normal but not life

gamzee walking in late to school crossing the doors high or tired he walked through the doors going down the hall with books in his hands looking around as things swerved and changed coulers calling out to him greeting him making him feel as if people were there but they weren't nobody wasn't in the hall every-troll was in class or didn't come to school smiling all around seeing things in his own mind not seeing were he was going accidentally ran in to some one snapped gout of his gaze he looks what he knocked down and saw tavros on the floor with papers all over the floor the he was caring gamzee smiled and lend tavros a hand picking him up as tavros wiped off is back and smiled at gamzee and thanked him evan though he fell because of him, gamzee and tavros were really good friends and they had other friends but they liked hanging with each other more than anybody tavros was a small troll but a strong one because of he was paralyzed at one point of time but see as he got robotic legs he bean happy ever sense enjoying ever step he took as he walked, tavros hugs gamzee with a big smile on his face nuzzling in to his chest as gamzee hugs back growling with glee tavros realizing that gamzee wasnt in class he pulls back and motions him to go gamzee smiled looking at him eyes half way closed tavros sighed and giggled umm gamzee class has started you uh got to go member he said ever so nervously sense he wasn't much of a talking person gamzee laughed out loud and belched the smell hit tavros's nose he smelled faygo and sopor slime that gamzee always makes smelling the smell he took a deep breath and enjoyed the sweet smell of gamzee exhaling it out looking at gamzee smiling wide but gamzee wasn't there as he already left looking around he picked up the papers and headed to the office. gamzee walking into his first period class algebra 3 gamzee was really smart but he was lazy and didn't want to do anything getting in the classes is doing the regular discussion as the teacher hands out work for the day seeing gamzee and shakes his head because he already knows the ordeal heading to his desk surrounded by other troll she sits behind his other good friend kakrat who was working on the paper getting with a angry look on his face as he whispers "fuck" over and over karkat was a average in smarts but had a poor temper at time's gamzee seeing his frustration and smiles and lays his head down closing his eyes suddenly falling asleep karkat looks back and sighs in anger and starts figuring out the paper that frustrated him so the other trolls saw gamzee and smiled as one by one got in a group and made wicked snickers and whispers katkat seeing what is happening grow scared as his heart started to beat knowing what was going to happened knowing to never scare or mess with gamzee as he sleeps ever since that accident back a few years ago that karkat remembers and all the people that were there to witness the horror but not gamzee as he stated that it was all a blur, to deep into thought the other trolls were already making there move as a troll grabs a book and secretly makes his way behind gamzee walking slowly trying not to be noticed getting ready to do his deed, breaking out of trance katkat took sight of the unknown troll swinging the book down towards the desk of gamzees, karkat put his hands to cover the blow smashing his hands as karkat hold back a scream as it is muffled as karkat sheds a tear, gamzee angrly wakes up with red in his eyes sees the hole thing happened getting up screaming saying 'honk' as it echoed all across the school gamzee seeing karkat as karkat looks back at gamzee and looks at his hands seeing as they were purple and his nails were bleeding red gamzee looks at the other troll filled with rage and grabs the troll by the neck squeezing his neck picking him up off his feet as the troll try to breath but is chocking as his eyes begin to water up his face turning red from the lack of oxygen gamzee watch as his eyes start to close and grabs the trolls left arm and rips it clean off as blood splatter everywhere hearing the troll scream in agonizing pain from whatever breath he had left the other troll saw such horror as there smiles turned to frowns there face where filled with fear. gamzee dropping the troll who had gasped for air and tending to his wound gamzee looked back at the other trolls as he flipped over the chairs walking towards them with blind rage karkat had to do the thing he done last time and ran towards gamzee hugging him tightly pulling him back a little rubbing his head against his back crying out loud as he crossed his bruised fingers.

"GAMZEE STOP GAMMZE FOR FUCKS SAKE STOP LEEVE THEM ALONE FUUUUUUCK!" karkat scream crying holding gamzee back as much as he could

gamzee starting to calm down looked at karkats hands and softly pulls them apart as painlessly he could hearing karkat whines in pain and looks back at him and makes a sad face and whines as he picks up karkat and slowly walks out as he kicks the door in half not bothering to open it walks out as the other trolls go to the half dead troll crying and trying to mend to his wound gamzee caring karkat all the way back to his hive after a long silent painful walk gamzee opens his door and walks in with karkat taking him to his wound as he sets him down on the bed going to his bathroom grabbing some medical supplies that he never used grabbing random stuff karkat looking all around still remembering gamzees room messy as always and faygo bottles left all around still having that bad smell as gamzee returns with random medical supplies.

GAMZEE I NEED ICE IN A BAG OR CLOTH EITHER Or WOULD you GO GET ME THAT IT WOULD BE A LOT BETTER THEN THIS FUCKING SHIT" kartkats hand started to throb as it grow a little is it begin to swell gamzee keeping a straight face still in shock goes to his kitchen and grabs ice and sets it in a cloth and brings a couple of faygos and puts the ice on kartkats hand as he whinced a little feeling the cold sting around his numb hand gamzee knocked over the supplies on the floor and sat there twiddling his thumbs as he growled under his breath karkat taking noticed leaned in his head on gamzees shoulder and laid on him as gamzee put a arm around karkat and suddenly stopped his growling and hugged karkat tenderly closing his eyes karkat blushed as he moved his head towards gamzee and slowly gave him a soft kiss under his chin gamzee looked down at karkat making a surprised face and leans in slowly as karkat leans more in to gamzee getting closer and closer as the softly met each others lips closing each others eyes as karkat scooted onto gamzees lap still kissing and having his hand wrapped on ice the pulled back seeing each other gamzee putting his arms around karkat locking his fingers to each other pulling him closer where there chest touch as they slowly start to make out softly...


	2. wickedness

pulling karkat closer gamzee heart was beating fast making him angry but yet so calm full of lust as gamzee slides his tongue forcefully down karkats throught making karkat gasp but let it happen getting in to it closing his eyes gamzee slowly puling in karkat shirt puling up showing his skin as katkat pulls back blushing still feeling his hands throbbing in slow pain from each throb as he whines a little as gamzee goes into a kiss and the front door slams making the both trolls jump as gamzee slowly puts karkat to a side grabbing his club going down stares karkat sitting up and slowly goes down with him hearing gamzee honking loudly as well as a breaking sound karkat hurriedly goes down and sees gamzee and his brother kurloz as he stand there smiling at gamzee and waved to him as gamzee stood there with his club on the chair which he broke breathing heavily staring angrily at kurloz. kurloz smiled as he looks at karkat and waved karkat waved back with his broken hand kurloz frowned at the sight and started to make hand signalize gamzee got more angry and karkat looked very puzzled at him, kurloz forgot about they couldn't understand him so kurloz smiled once again and snapped his fingers as summoning meulin as she comes out of no where like a silent cat as u can hear her purring as she walks swing her skirt side to side walking to kurloz as she rubbed her head on his chest and gave him a little peck under the chin as kurloz smiled and as he once again started to do the hand signals once again as meulin watches and starts doing it again as her brightly smile turn to a sorry frond and looks at karkat and walks towards him gamzee got in front of karkat protecting him still filled with rage from the whole day and swung at meulin but suddenly stopped by kurloz hand gripping at the club hard breaking it in his hands as gamzee anger turn to shock as kurloz uppercuts gamzee in the chest as gamzee angry face starts going blank as he falls down kurloz grabbing him and sets him over the shoulder and smiles at karkat, karkat spacein gout from what he is witnessing meulin comes and picks karkat from his coller with her mouth and starts walking back up stares feeling completely humiliated by muelins cat like self he blushed red and endured it as he can here her soft warm purr down his back making karkat all warm inside as she makes his way to kurloz room hearing a snap she stops and looks at kurloz who looked at her and shook his head getting the idea she nodded with karkat still in her mouth and went into gamzees room with kurloz following she took karkat to gamzees bathroom and looked at karkats hands and started to rummage throw gamzees medical supplies he had everywhere as kurloz was taking gamzee to his bed tucking him in and kissing his forehead and rubbed his head on his head as he brushed his hair back and gave a quick peck on the fore head and started walking to meulin and accidenlty stepped on his honker making kurloz jump kicking it out of the way going into gamzees room seeing karkats hands neatly bandage and meulin cuddled on him smiling hearing her loud purr as karkat looked angry and raveled at the same time trying to pet her kurloz quietly chuckled to him self covering his mouth as karkat blushed

YOU THINK THIS IS CUTE THANKS FOR COVERING MY HANDS BUT UR TO HEAVY FOR ME YOU CAT AND WHY IS IT THAT NO BODY TALKED FOR THIS WHOLE DAMN TIME DAMMIT!

he said still petting meulin as meulin stretches yawning karkat got a quick good look up meulins skirt as he blushed red and gasp a silently to himself she gets off karkat and pets him as kurloz snaps his fingers and starts making hand signs to meulin and meulin does the same back as karkat looked at them whispering WHAT THE FUCK? kurloz eyes go purple as so does meulins as they sit there in a daze suddenly karkat felt a weird feeling and all of a sudden he sees purple an it goes black as karkat can hear a faint voice a low dark voice and a soft high pitch voice as they called to karkat and karkat trying to make out the voices he starts seein ght figures it was kurloz amd meulin as they stood infrot of karkat smiling as kurloz waves

O MY GOD WHAT DID YOU DO WHERE ARE WE?!

why we are in owen minds my boy kurloz spoke but with his mouth still stitched up making the stitches stretch as karkat looked at him shocked in aw as meulin goes and hugs kurloz tenderly rubbing up against him purring

so karkat what happend today and with your hands they looked smashed

well gamzee was asleep and the other trollz messed with him by waking him up angrily and he went on a rage and ripped off another troll arm and was abotu to go for the rest until i stopped him

kurloz listend and nodded as muelin went to karkats legs and cuddled to him as kurloz sat in front of karkat and pants the floor for him o joins them karkat sat down and looked everywhere seeing nothing but darkness expect for the 2 characters and looked puzzled kurloz petted meulin s she purred and meowed

nyaaa karkats hands are all broken and stuff it looked painfully nyaa don't worry they should be better by next week see if gamzee can help you draw sense he helped you feel better a minute ago hehe she chuckled and pureed as she nestled her head on karkats leg

a loud honk echoed all in the deep dark of abyss of nothing the snoring echoes following with a soft honk realizing everybody as meulin start to cuddle with kurloz kurloz smiled at karkat

good bye friend

karkat starts to see them go blur as he gets dizzy and closes his eyes whispering fuck over and over as he quickly jolts sitting up gasping for air as he looks around is o a couch he looks around and is still in gamzees house he could tell because of the couch and his crab dad wasn't watching his late night specials he heard purring and looked around and couldn't find meuilin he looked behind his couch and she wasn't there

WELL WHAT THE FUCK OH OPPSS!

he covered his mouth to fix his outburst its the middle of the night he didn't need to scream in the psychopath house he sits back down on the couch as meulin is next to him watching him with her glowing green cat eyes jumping up he gasped in fright as meulin softly giggled meowed and purred some more as it was pitch black

fuck don't scare me like that why are you still awake what happen where is everyone?

hehe nyaa kurloz and gamzee are in bed i stay up a little and enjoy my self a little

she cuddled up to karkat as karkat gulped and let her because it was her thing she was always like this to everybody kurloz was okay with it since kurloz and meulin had a thing but there friends agin so its ok right everything she's doing is k karkat was trying to calm him self down a little breaking in a cold sweat as muelin got clingy as karkat sat there with meulin in the deep dark as he could hear nothing but the ringing of silents on his ears and the loud drumming of his heart pounding as meulin takes notice as she sits up and gives karkat a little kiss on the cheek as karkat pushes her off a little meulin smiling gets right back on to him getting over his lap as she grabs karkats hands and squeezes a little kissing his lips roughly as karkat winced trying to break the kiss but couldn't because she was controlling him with his hands meulin slips her tongue in his mouth karkat couldnt help from her tougen as it was rough on the the tip of her tongue but soft as the flesh of her back skin grazed against his tongue teasing him as she moved her hips up and down on karkats crotch letting go of his hands as karkat set his hands down and givenly let it happen as he blushed red and became lustily aroused from the feel of her on top he bites her tongue making her moand softly a she slides her hands behind his head and pulls him in more getting more into it as she pulls back on his hair as she can feel his bulge rub up against her clint still making out they started to breath heavily as meulin pulls back shwoing the spit web that was connected to there lips as she smiled and giggled as she kept moving her hips karkat looked down as meulin lifted up her skirt and grabbed karkats hand and led him to her crotoch making him rub her pannies karkat did what he was moved to do making meulin moan softly as she goes to karkats hear and makes him hear her moaning licking his ear grazing it as she hold onto karkat karkat heavily breathing feeling her and pleasuring her making him more aroused as his hand hurt but wanted it to hurt if it was to touch the sweet spot on her suddenly they hear a creaking noise as they look at up and hear footsteps from the top floor as they begin to to walk all over about heading to the stairs


	3. the future is past

karkat and meulin sat there close to each other breaking out in cold sweat waiting watching hopeing nobody will come down but as there hopes were denied when foot steps start creaking down the steps karkat eyes grow wide and meulin had a plan as she grabs karkat by the collar and pulls him to the corner suddenly as they are both blended in by the darkness meulin holding karkat tightly hopeing that they were blending in karkat closing his mouth trying not to make a sound teh foot steps got louder and louder as a growling honk echoed in the hallway coming into view it was gamzee who was half asleep still out of it as usual he made his way to the kitchen running into the fridge waking him up a little funny as it was karkat and meulin tried there best not to laugh making little noise alarmed gamzee turning him self around and growling looking around as karkat and meulin hush up immediately

WHOS THERE! he looked around still half asleep seeing nothing but pitch black as he growled a little and turn his attention to the fridge as he opened it showing a light hitting across his face and in the background gamzee looked all around inside the fridge only to pull out a faygo he quickly opens the bottle and juggs the whole thing as the liquid falls down his lips he wipes his face and goes and grabs 4 more to take and 1 to drink a long the way as he makes his way back to the room still making noises as meulin listen very carefully for the door hearing it shut and be locked as they come out of the breathing heavily making it a close call

**fuck that was close karkat whispers**

**hehe yeah hey i got a idea lets do this again tomorrow i know im cutting it short now but tomorrow will be the real deal ok** meulin giggled as she went into the dark and vanished leaving karkat there with his pants down and hanging as karkat blushed from realizing what had happened and got up zipped his pants up and slowly exited the house quietly and started making his way back home as the full moon hangs over making a blue light for karkat to see as he makes his way home in the night cutting the path that he makes from his house to the school karkat made it back to his house in no time seeing his house was on he know his crab dad was home as he ground because he could hear the tv on knowing his special was on karkat opened his house door slightly hopeing that he wont hear him and make him watch the stupid tv with him

karkat face was in shock and to see that his lusus was on top of another lusus opening the door a little more in only to see the whole picture he saw his luses doing leijon karkat blushed red as this happend to him this very night in shock he closed the door and looked the other way from his as he can hear inside as he started to run from the house in shock he kept running and running what was going on why is this happening evan today what makes today so fucking special karkat thought to himself as he kept running only for his shocking meaner to run low and his heart came to him in for him to stop making karkat tired slowly down and falling to his knees catching his breath as he looked up in the moon as it glowed ever so brightly as his head throb makeing them hurt again karkat breathed ever so hard wishing today hadn't happend

**GREAT JUST FUCKING GREAT! my hands are broken and i experience something so new that i don't evan want WHAT THE FUCK IS EVAN WRONG WITH ME!**

karkats pocket vibrated as he forgot his phone as he opened it, it was nepeta that is odd he thought to him self well here we go again with the leijon as he opened the text

**:33 * ac looks at the bad karkitty and crosses hr arms she knows what had happend and is very angry at karkitty as she taps her foot looking at him angrily***

**OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT NEPETA WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT**

**:33 dont play stupid with m33 vantas i know what happend with you and my sisster i can smell you off her i know what had happend **

**FUCK FUCK FUUUUUCK WHAT WHAT IS YOUR GODDAMN QUESTION NEPETA?**

**:33 why h33r?**

**WHAT?**

**:33 why would you do something with her and not me? am i not cool as her or big boobed as her or what? what is wrong with me?!**

**LOOK NEPETA THIS IS ALL A MISUNDERSTANDING MY HANDS HURT WITH ALL THIS TYPING FROM TODAY TAHT I JUST SAW WITH MY DAD YOUR LUSUS IM PRETTY FUCKING IN SHOCK AND WISHED THIS NEVER HAPPEN AT ALL I JUST WAN TO FUCKING SLEEP AND WISH THIS NEVER HAPPEN**

**:33 yeah i know *ac cuddles with vantas and holds his hands softly***

**OH GOD FINE *CG ANGRILY HOLDS AC AS SHE HOLDS MY HANDS OR WHAT EVER***

**:33 ill forgive you karkat but on one condition**

**OH AND WHAT IS IT THEN THAT I NEED FUCKING FORGIVENESS FROM YOU?!**

**:33 i want you to come to my house and do me**

**WHAT WAIT WHAT?!**

**:33 yes come to me vantas if you want me to forget all this and not be mad at you**

karkat closed his phone and kneeled there as he looked up in the moon and thought real hard

nepeta on the other hand closed he phone and laid there on the bed sad as she looked at the mirror and looked up and down her body grabbing her breast and picking them up where they where only a small handful as she frowned and looked at her ass as it was somewhat ok she walked out of her room as she can hear muelin giggle in her room hearing the tv on as she took a peek as she looked at her curves and grew more sad as she could smell karkat scent all over her oh did she breath heavily to take in the angrily smell that followed karkat she loved that smell and wished to smell it everyday she walks from the room and goes down stares and looks around her living room and doesn't see her lusus ties probably out hunting she thought to her self, if only she know what she was really doing she goes to her refrigerator and opens it as she looks all around and sees food and drinks and a faygo from when last time gamzee came over as she grabbed the drink and looked at it and sighed heavily and went to her room with the drink as she opens the bottle her phone starts ring notifying she has message as she wiped her mouth gaining confidence for some odd reason and looked at the phone and opened it and it was gamzee she wondered why he texted her after the momment tha happend she didn't care all to much so she set the faygo bottle on her drawer and messaged gamzee

**HeY SiS ArE YoU Up iF NoT IlL MeSsAgE SoMe oThEr tImE If yOuR NoT**

**:33 nah im still up gamz33 but im surprised you are up from todays accident are you ok?**

**HeHe nAh sIs tHaT WaS JuSt a mIsHaP KaRkAt lEfT AnD I WoKe uP I ThOuGhTi hEaReD A NoIsE FrOm hIm bUt iT WaS JuSt mY MoThErFuCkInG ImMaGiNaTiOn bUt iTs aLrIgHt i sLaMmInG DoWn oN My mOtHeRfUcKiNg fAyGoS I GoT AlL Up iN HeRe iTs a mOtHeRfUcKiNg mIrAcLe :O)**

**:33 hehe im gamz33 your so whimsical as you say it im having a faygo you left here at my house to i forgot how they taste from last time you were here has a bizarre taste and bubbly hehe**

**WhAt a mOtHeRfUcKiNg mIrAcLe wErE LiKe fAyGo bUdDiEs uP In tHiS MoThErFuCkInG HiVe mY SiS :o)**

nepeta giggled as she took more swigs of the faygo and felt weired but happy at the same time feeling good as she looks at karkats messages seeing her never replayed back as her sister seemed to have fallen asleep as there is no noise in the house she was all alone she smiled and began to continually message gamzee more

**:33 haha gamz33 hey sense you are hehe motherfucking up you want to come over and hang out a little i know its kinda dark out side its up to you if you want to you dont have to...**

**WeLl yEaH SiS I CoUlD NeVeR TuRn dOwN A HaNg oUt wItH My sIs iLl bE ThErE In nO TiMe iS ThErE UhH AnYtHiNg yOu wAnT Me tO BrInG AnYtHiNg :O)?**

**:33 you know what gamz33 bring the stuff...if you know what i mean...**

**GaSp mY SiSsTeR AsKiNg fOr iT WoW NePeTa wHy tHo iM LiKe mOtHeRfUcKeR SeRpRiSeD ArE YoU SuRe iS ThErE SoMeThInG WrOnG :o(?**

**:33 yeah just get here and bring something to make me f33l all better and we can have fun gamz33 if your up for it :O33**

**AwW YoU ToOk mY NoSe hEhE HoNk dOnT WoRrY AbOuT YoUr pReTtY LiTtLe tAiL My cAt lIkE SiS IlL Be tHeRe iN No tImE WiTh aLl tHe mIrAcLeS I CaN GeT HoNk :O)**

gamzee got out of bed and looked around and smiled and got ready

nepeta smiled as she drinked more of the wicked elixer gamzee called it as she ran all across the house and saw nobody was home she smiled and went back to her room and looked at her shipping wall and laughed at it and turned the tv on and the troll news was one nothing special was on but it was something to listen to as she waited for her clown friend feeling all good about her self she she sat on the floor and rubbed her shoulders

karkat sitting under a tree looking at his phone as he heard a snapping twig and got up and looked around getting scared he know eh couldn't fight because of his hand he looked all around breaking into a cold sweat whispering fuck over and over as he pulled his weapon the phsyth the he always carries with him in cases like this and readys him self shaking more and more he felt like being watched the bushes move and out came a creature that looked like nepetas luses but wasn't it was lot bigger and hungry the monster looked at karkat as a side dish karkat shocked he ready him self as he looked at the face of evil and accepted it as he charged at it and the monster charged at karkat,karkat screaming in anger suddenly a figure came out of now where and attacked the monster as the monster fell back in pain as scratch marks where all over his face and chest backing off as karkat looked at the figure and moved back a little the figure ran quickly towards the monster and swung its harms cutting swiftly past the monster monster looked around and and suddenly its head falls to the floor as blood gushed out filling a big puddle of its blood all over the floor karkat got up and ready him self for the figure for he did not know what it was the figure tuns around and walks towards karkat as it got closer and closer karkat startred to to recognized the figure it was meulin she saved him and his expressin was happy as meulin ran to karkat and hugged him happily nuzzling him into her breast as karkat smiled blushing karkat was safe

**o god meulin you saved my sorry fucking ass god am i glad to see you why are you out here?**

**hehe karkat i had to watch you levee i couldn't let u go home all alone all by your self i wondered why you left an i saw what had happend is there something wrong about what they were doing karkat?** meulin pets karkat as she lets him go and sets on the beasts body and taps next to her for him to seat

karkat sits next to her as he feels the body and the soft furr and smiles a little and blushes

**well i never experience such a thing as most trolls do my fucking lusus never teaches me a thing because i dont know hes a fuck ass i guess fuck him well sorry about that someone else is doing that**

meulin laughs and give him and a hug and gives karkat a kiss on the lips as karkat blushes and gets into it

gamzee walking to nepetas house having a bag full of his miracles that he has saw a blue light sparkling out in the distance as he heard a electrical sound coming from the light looking at it gazeingly and smiled at it thinking it was a miracle he always blabs about as a burst of lighting comes from the angle as gamzees eyes go wide making him duck as the lighting went past him hitting the tree behind him looking back at the tree whitch was burnt to a crisp gamzee sets the bag down waving he arms around

**wo woo woo mother fucker hold up and watch where you motherfucking pointing that gun bro gamzee yelled out**

the gun stopped as the gunner came out it was eridan who looked very angry and had only one arm gamzee looked at eridan in great concern as he walked to him

**holy motherfucking shit man what happend?**

eridan aims the gun at gamzee, **back off you its pay back time and your dead high blood**! eridan charges the gun again as gamzee had no choice but to fight as he pulled his clubs out and charged at eridan in full speed, eridan fired his gun straight at gamzee hitting him in the chest going right throw but gamzee looked as if it didn't hapend and hit eridan right in the head with his double clubs knocking eridan down getting up dodging gamzee next blow trying to recover as gamzee swings angrily at eridan as eridan bumps right into a tree catching him off guard as a club hits him across the face knocking him down as gamzee kicks him in the chest as eridan coughs up blood having the wind knocked out of him as gamzee picks eridan by the back of the neck gripping on it holding him in the air as gamzee starts to remember

i**t was you you slammed karkats hands**

eridan choked and spit the blood at gamzee hitting his face as gamzee made a poker face and grabbed the club and hit the side makeing the tip a sharp point as eridan eyes poped out in surprise

**this is for karkat motherfucker HONK!**

gamzee stabbed deeply into eridan with the club pulling his body right throw the club twisting it inside and throwing eridan on the floor as eridan laid there bleeding to death as gamzee rapidly kicked eridan on the ground splattering his blood everywhere as gamzee looked all around and looked at his chess with a big hole as suddenly his chess started pulling it self together making as if he hole wasn't there healing the wound as gamzee smiled and went to his bag and picked it up as he picked up a light her had in his pocket and kicked grass all around eridan and lit the grass on fire as he continue his walk to nepetas as the fire rises lifting the air of burning flesh as he smiled on the greatest kill he had and wish it wasnt the last getting to nepetas he knocks three times as nepeta opens the door and gasps and sees gamzee full of blood and a hole in his chest as he honked and walked right in and gave nepeta a hug tightly and laughed honking as he grabbed her ass and nepeta blushed and giggled as she had a knife in the back of her hands...


End file.
